This application includes the attached Appendix, which contains information that may provide further examples and/or details regarding one or more embodiments of the invention described herein. The entire contents of the Appendix are considered part of the present application and are incorporated herein in its entirety.
A multi-tenant platform may be operated by a service provider to provide support for cloud-based processing, data storage and business oriented applications to multiple tenants. As part of operating the platform, asynchronous messages relating to multiple tenants are typically received by the multi-tenant platform and are generally processed in the order that the messages are received or using resources that are previously assigned to each tenant. If one of the tenants has a high amount of requests coming in to the multi-tenant platform, e.g. a “noisy neighbor”, other tenants may experience long wait times and degraded service because the messaging system is flooded with the noisy neighbors' messages.
Conventional approaches to job processing in a multi-tenant platform system do not adequately provide for equitable processing of messages for multiple tenants. Many systems rely on a fixed, but suboptimal, assignment of resources to tenants, where the resources assigned are determined in advance of the actual message traffic observed at multi-tenant platform for the multiple tenants. Other systems tend to be reactive in that they take corrective action after a high traffic event involving a noisy neighbor tenant. Some systems may throttle or suspend a noisy neighbor tenant, but fail to return the noisy tenant to normal processing status after the high traffic event has subsided.